prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Dream Pretty Cure
is another Pretty Cure Series by OmegaPri. The season's theme is dream-related. A group of friends fight for others right to dream. Story list of episodes "There have been numerous violent acts reported, yet there's nothing that can be done. It's out of the police's hands, or rather, out of their technological bound. These monsters, who people doubt to be real, continue causing destruction on Yumenochou, and countless people are being sent to medical centers, both for physical and mental purposes. Most of the patients are in comas, but they're not really comas. It's more of a nightmare that someone cannot wake up from. While they move around in their sleep, doctors nor scientists have come up with a solution. All but one, who's not from around here. Not from this world. A lemur - a talking lemur, for that matter - came to me in desperate need of a savior. There's some type of evil out in space, who are planning to give everyone in the universe a bad dream. He also added that I had powers resembling to ancient warriors, which was unbelievable at first. It was until I "transformed" that I realized "Oh my god my life actually has significance". From then on, I vowed to cease the night terrors that are still on the loose. I've even been accompanied by my fellow teenagers. You might be asking, who am I? To put it simple, I'm Kanzaki Mei. But you may also know me as Cure Valerie~" - Mei's Narration. "Promising a dreamy reality, we wish you a Sweet Dream Pretty Cure!" Characters Dream Cures * Like most protagonist, Mei is a cheerful-14 year old girl. Although at times she appears cowardly, Mei usually sticks up for others. One flaw is that she doesn't take her own words into consideration. Her alter ego is , the wielder of courage and beliefs. * Miruku is the most lethargic one of the group. While many dislike her behavior, the sleepy "cat" finds it amusing. Her trademark is daydreaming and having catnaps at most times. Her alter ego is , coincidentally the bearer of sleep. * Kirari is a very athletic girl who has many dreams that involve becoming famous. She can come off as a very religious person and frequently depends on praying. Kirari's alter ego is , the collector of wishes. * Atsuha is a respectful 13 year old girl who is enrolled to a different school than the others. The honor student is an ace at many things, mostly things related to the Arts. Although she's capable of pursuing in a successful career, she doubts herself. , the mediator of duality, is Atsuha's alter ego. Ahlam * (also referred to as Kilo) Kilo was the Queen's messenger until her fatal end. He then became the guardians of the Pretty Cure. * Alura is the reincarnation of the Queen's thoughts and feelings, in the form of a baby fairy. Dreamcatchers * The Dreamcatchers are the first main villains of the series. Not much is known about how they started. * The leader of the antagonists. He's described as cruel and almost-emotionless, however; there's a good side of Bane hidden away. It's evident that he didn't start Dreamcatchers. * Ophelia serves as Bane's assistant, who doesn't go on missions like raiders rouges' and stay to help Bane with his plan to capture dreams. Ophelia has an obvious affinity towards her leader. * The raiders rouges is a trio of Bane's who's mission is to steal dreams. They were previous Alham inhabitants who now work for Bane. The following are members of the group: ** (also known as rouge) Mara is one of Bane's underlings and considered the leader of raiders rouges. Bane took in Mara when no Ahlaman did, by reason of Mara's trouble-making personality and opposition. It is hinted that the girl deals with Histrionic Personality Disorder (HPD) ** Donny is Luca's opposite. He's less "light-hearted" and rather violent in battle, yet he always cracks a joke. He also prefers brutal strength and weaponry over sorcery. He once admitted to having dreams, though Bane took his and his brother's away. ** Luka is the cold yet "light-hearted" brother of Donny. Unlike his sibling, he uses his brain and magic. Luka acts somewhat lethargic, as if he doesn't want to be affiliated with the Dreamcatchers. He once admitted to having dreams, though Bane took his and his brother's away. * Nightmares are monsters who are created off of corrupted dreams Every Nightmare has different features 'due to people's different dreams. Minor Characters Items * : These are items the Cures use in order to transform and attack. The girls must use their respective transformation Chimera Gem and say the phrase [[Pretty Cure, Dreamy Wake Up!|''"Pretty Cure, Dreamy Wake Up!"]] to transform into Pretty Cure. * : These gems also serve as transformation and attack trinkets. They're compatible to the Chimera Rods. Locations * Yumenochou is the main setting of the series. It is known for its beautiful sites and dreamy appeal. ** One of the middle schools that Mei, Miruku, Kirari, and many other characters attend. ** A private school focusing on Arts that Atsuha attends. * '''Ahlam A hidden world in the milky way. It's the home of many magical creatures, like Kilo and Alaura. The world serves as a care center for dreams. Other Links * Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Discography Movies * A crossover movie featuring the listed Pretty Cures: ''Tik-Tok! Aurora Time Pretty Cure'', ''Emotion☆Stars Pretty Cure'' and Sweet Dream Pretty Cure. Trivia References Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series